1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to automotive repair tools and, in particular, this invention relates to a tool separating components of automotive suspension systems.
2. Background of the Invention
When technicians are repairing automobiles, they frequently encounter difficulty when disconnecting suspension parts. While many of these suspension parts are connected using nuts, bolts, bearings and the like, they are exposed to dust, moisture, and other corrosive compounds during use. Consequently, disconnecting these suspension components can be difficult, hazardous, and often causes collateral damage to other automotive components as well. For example, when the lower control arm is being detached from a steering knuckle, a pry bar is frequently inserted between the control arm and the frame or transaxle floor pan. When force is then exerted on the pry bar, the transaxle floor pan may be dented or otherwise damaged. Moreover, other components may be similarly damaged if used as fulcrum points as well. Furthermore, the technicians frequently must apply the pry bar at mechanically disadvantageous angles and lengths due to the outlay of the suspension and surrounding components.
There is then a need for an implement to enable a technician to safely and efficiently detach automotive lower control arms.
This invention substantially meets the aforementioned need by providing a leveraging tool, the leveraging tool including a leveraging member, a fulcrum point, and a securing element. The leveraging member may be configured to be grasped by a user. The fulcrum point is disposed on or proximate the leveraging member. The securing element is attachable to the leveraging member and is configured to apply an output force to an automotive part such as a lower control arm. The output force is applied in response to an input force exerted on the leveraging member when the fulcrum is positioned against a pivoting structure on the automobile.
One feature of the present leveraging tool is that automotive suspension parts can be detached more easily and with greater relative safety.
Another feature of the present leveraging tool is that automotive suspension parts can be detached without damaging other adjacent structures.